youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks-Squirrelsky is a squirrel in SpongeBob SquarePants. Voice Actors: #Carolyn Lawrence - English #Chie Matsuura - Japanese #Anabella Silva - Spanish #Lileana Chacon - Spanish #Cathlen Gawlich - German #Michele Lituac - French #Monika Pikula - Polish Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (boyfriend/crush/husband) *Andrew Catsmith *Bradley (Skunk) (adopted son) *Joseph Squirrelsky (future son) *Yasha Squirrelsky (future daughter) *Binky Squirrelsky (future son) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies (good friends) *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Sandy Cheeks played Fluttershy in My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic Sandy Cheeks played Princess Cadence in My Little Cartoon: Friendship is Magic She is a unicorn Sandy Cheeks played Mrs. Leary in Skippy in New York She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother. Sandy Cheeks played Starlight Glimmer in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) Sandy Cheeks played Lumiere in Beauty and the Katswell She is a Candle Gallery Tea at the Treedome 65.jpg Sandy in Chimps Ahoy-3.png There's A Flea in Her Dome 15.jpg Sandy in Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation-3.png Mimic Madness 074.png TEX1.png Trivia *Since she is Spongebob's girlfriend, she is also Stephen's girlfriend, and Bradley's adoptive mother. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *She is now married to Stephen. Photos Snapshot 3 (6-12-2018 1-08 AM).png|Sandy Cheeks (without gear) Snapshot 5 (6-12-2018 1-09 AM).png|Sandy Cheeks (in Wicked Queen's clothes) Snapshot 1 (6-12-2018 3-27 PM).png|Princess Sandy (Front) Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 3-27 PM).png|Princess Sandy (side) Snapshot 3 (6-12-2018 3-27 PM).png|Princess Sandy (back view) Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms Sandy_(Clothes).png|Sandy Cheeks (in the Wicked Queen's clothes) Poses Sandy on clam stock art.png SANDY_about_texas.png Sandy_Cheeks.png Sandy_Cheeks_in_You_Don't_Know_Sponge-3.png Sandy_Cheeks_in_Yours,_Mine_and_Mine-1.png Sandy_in_Chimps_Ahoy-3.png Sandy_in_Mr._Krabs_Takes_a_Vacation-3.png Sandy_pointing_to_herself_stock_art.png Sandy_reaching_out_stock_art.png Sandy_running_oil-painted_stock_art.png Sandy_spongebob_is_back_to_normal.png Sandy_stock_art.png sandy-cheeks-spongebob-squarepants-planktons-robotic-revenge-73.9.jpg sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-0.41.jpg sandy-cheeks-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-9.41.jpg No20190812 234255.jpg|Stephen and Sandy kiss at their wedding The character sandy.gif Sb-069.jpg Sb-070.jpg Sb-071.jpg Sb-081.jpg Sb-111.jpg Sb-227.jpg Sandy Cheeks feels patient.png Gallery (Ring) Sandy Cheeks (Ring).png Category:Squirrels Category:Brown Characters Category:Animals Category:Cartoons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroines Category:Heronies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Paramount Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic